


Yielding to Temptation

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Gen, High School, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Willow's thinking when she gets Cordy to hit the Delete key.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yielding to Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at Open on Sunday: that which yields is not always weak. I'm coming at this from another angle. Not yielding my feel like power but it's sending her down the wrong path.

“Okay, I think the program's done.”

“Finally the nightmare ends. Okay, so how do we save it?”

Willow knows she shouldn't. It would be mean and she's the nice one. She turns and hears herself saying it anyway. “Deliver.”

She doesn't wait to watch Cordelia hit the Delete key. A questioning glance towards the teacher gets her a nod of approval. As Willow steps into the hallway, she can hear Harmony and Cordelia squabbling behind her. A sense of satisfaction settles over her shoulders like a cloak. Getting her own back didn't feel mean, not at all. It felt powerful.


End file.
